


Finalmente y como nunca (versión de Elsa)

by KarenHikari



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás ambas entonaron la misma canción, pero en diferente momento. Quizás ambas cantaron la misma melodía pero con distinta letra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finalmente y como nunca (versión de Elsa)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy bien! Esta idea surgió después de ver una foto en donde vía photoshop habían modificado las imágenes de la canción original de manera que quedara Elsa en lugar de Anna frente a los cuadros, y me quedé pensando "¿cómo sería esta cación si Elsa la cantara?" Así que decidí hacerlo yo misma.   
> ¡Y... aquí está!

Ventanas de hielo, puerta igual,  
jamás creí podía pasar  
Y hay tanto espacio, ¿quién lo iba a pensar?

Vagaba yo en aquel lugar,  
sintiéndome sola sin cesar,  
¡eso ya no volverá a pasar!

Descubriré mi potencial.  
Algo muy raro será.  
¡Pues lista estoy, por fin un cambio habrá!

Pues finalmente y como nunca  
habrá frío y libertad  
Finalmente y como nunca   
alegría aunque en soledad.

No sé si estoy gozosa o gaseosa,  
mas me invade la emoción,  
pues finalmente y como nunca, feliz me siento hoy.

«Quisiera que papás pudieran verme ahora.  
¿Y si Anna consiguiera llegar hasta aquí?»

De gala vestida ahora voy,  
vestido de hielo, mostrar quién soy.  
Elegante imagen mostraré, ¡sí!

Quizás Anna consiga aquí llegar   
mas su destino aquí no está  
ahora me tendré que resignar. 

Conversaciones divertidas,  
momentos que recordar,  
mas en el pasado quedará.

Pues finalmente y como nunca   
ya me encuentro en libertad.  
Finalmente y como nunca  
no volveré a llorar.

Si lo pienso es una locura   
pensar que escapé,  
mas finalmente y como nunca   
mi corazón obedeceré.

Anna:   
Lo que había en ti no pude ver.  
Esto ha pasado y no lo puedo creer.   
No habías abierto el corazón,  
y ahora entiendo la razón.

Anna:   
Te quisiera encontrar 

Elsa:  
No me debes encontrar.

Anna:  
Lo debo conseguir.

Elsa:  
No lo puedo permitir.

Anna:   
Las puertas no volveré a cerrar.

Elsa:  
¡Cerrar..!

Elsa:  
Pues finalmente y como nunca...

Anna:  
Lo que había en ti no pude ver...

Elsa:  
Encontraré mi libertad.

Anna:  
Esto ha pasado y no lo puedo creer...

Elsa:  
Aunque sea en soledad...

Anna:  
Porque...

Elsa:  
Y de mí pueda escapar.

Anna:  
Has abierto el corazón...

Elsa:  
Puede que termine todo,  
pero lo voy a intentar.   
Pues finalmente y como nunca...  
Finalmente y como nunca  
libre ahora estoy.


End file.
